mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Theseus
Description Theseus was Athen’s great hero. He had the qualities of typical hero, like strength and courage. As well he was best known for his intelligence and wisdom. He was best known for his intelligent way of fighting. He was the founder of Athen’s democracy. Origin Theseus became a Greek Mythology hero by being very smart while fighting. When he fought he didn’t rely on brute strength. He relied on his brain and thought things through in order to trick his enemies. He became very well known because when fighting someone he would give him or her a dose of their own medicine. Family Theseus is the son of Aethra. His father is either Poeisdon or Aegeus. He lived with his mother for his childhood. He never knew who his dad was until he was a little bit older. Myths While walking towards Athens to meet his father King Aegeus Theseus came across a man named Periphetes. Periphetes was a strong man with a brass club. He told Theseus he was going to beat him with the club. Theseus tells the man that its only a wooden club made wrapped around in brass. Theseus manages to get Periphetes to hand over the club so Theseus can see what it’s made out of. Then Theseus hit Periphetes in the head. He kept the club and kept walking towards Athens. While still making his way towards Athens Theseus encountered Sciron. Sciron had a battle-ax. He told Theseus that if he didn’t wash his feet as a toll in order to pass him he would kill him. So Theseus agreed to do so. But, he recognized that there was a man-eating turtle at the bottom of the cliff in the water. He realized that Sciron was going to push him over into the turtle. So, when Sciron went to kick Theseus, Theseus pushed him down the cliff instead. A little further down the road Theseus came across another man. The man’s name was Sinis. Sinis asked Theseus if he could help him bend a tree. Theseus agreed. Sinis and Theseus both were holding a tree down and Sinis let go. He was expecting Theseus to go flying into the air. Theseus managed to hold on. Sinis went to inspect why the tree didn’t send him into the air and Theseus let go knocking Sinis unconscious. While he was unconscious Theseus tied his hands to a tree and tied his legs to a bent down tree that Theseus was holding. Once Theseus let go Sinis was ripped in half. The most famous myth of all for Theseus is when he kills the Minotaur. The Minotaur was a half man-half bull creature. King Mino’s required 7 men and 7 women each year from Athens to be a sacrifice to the Minotaur. Theseus wanted to prove himself even more to his father. So, he volunteered to be a sacrifice so he could kill the Minotaur. The Minotaur lived in a Labyrinth maze and when people entered as a sacrifice they could never find a way out. King Minos’s daughter told Theseus to take a ball of string into the Labyrinth so he could find his way out once he killed the Minotaur. Him and the 13 other people who were tributes to the beast found managed to catch the beast asleep. Theseus snuck behind it and ripped off its horns. When it ran at him he threw a horn at the beast hitting its neck and killing it. Theseus and the other 13 tributes walked out following the string unharmed. Powers Theseus had two powers. He had strength and intelligence. He combined both of them to conquer his enemies. He mainly relied on intelligence to help him trick his enemies. Interesting Facts *Theseus was killed by Lycomedes *He had four wives *He is attributed with making rules for wrestling *Theseus’s father Aegeus commited suicide when he saw a black sail not a white sail meaning Theseus was dead. Theseus forgot to put the white sail up "Theseus - Legendary Athenian Hero." About.com Ancient / Classical History. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. "Theseus." Theseus. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. "Mythology Summary and Analysis." Mythology Study Guide : Summary and Analysis of Theseus. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Webpage Either Unavailable or Currently under Construction." Webpage Either Unavailable or Currently under Construction. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013.